dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose vs Pit
Ruby Rose vs Pit is Peep4Life's one hundred and ninety-sixth DBX! Description Season 14 Episode 1! RWBY vs Kid Icarus! Season 14 premieres with a battle of the young and naive. Huntress or angel, which triumphs in battle? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Deep in the Emerald Forest, Ruby was looking for something called a relic: and a partner too. She perfected her landing strategy, blasting the floor to keep herself from falling too great a fall. However, the person who landed near her wasn't quite so lucky. Ruby recognised the white gear, why that could only mean one person. That could only mean... some angel thing? Ruby let out a sigh as Pit picked himself up and turned around. "Ugh. Not that I'm complaining, Lady Palutena. But do you think I can maybe land without ''smacking my face on every tree in sight?" he then noticed Ruby was aiming her scythe at him. "WHOAH! DON'T SHOOT!" he cried out, but the huntress had already made her mind up. She began firing at Pit, who responded by arming himself with his First Blade. '''Here we go!' Ruby bombarded Pit with rounds of fire dust, which Pit deflected with his blade. "Why would a human attack an angel? Why does a child have a sniper rifle scythe?" Pit then paused. "Why don't I ''have a sniper rifle scythe, Lady Palutena?" Ruby kept firing for a few more seconds, but then swiped at the legs of the obviously distracted Pit. "Tell you what, Pit: You focus on winning this battle rather than whining about your foe's arsenal, okay?" Palutena instructed. "Now go!" As soon as Palutena finished her sentence, Pit rolled to a side to dodge Ruby's attempted attacks. "Why are you so full of questions?" Ruby asked, using Crescent Rose to deflect Pit's offence. "You're an angel! Angels don't just show up from out of nowhere like that!" Pit rolled a grenade behind Ruby, which blew the huntress up into the trees. Pit then swapped for Palutena's Bow, and picked out several shots at Ruby, as she jumped from one branch to another. "So what? You attack all your surprise visitors?" he asked, targeting the branch Ruby was about to land on. Ruby landed on the branch, and Pit forced it to snap, bringing young Rose to the ground. Pit then kicked her in the stomach, blasting her into the tree trunk. The huntress scrambled to her feet, swapping her dust to electricity. She fired them quickly, using the recoil to push herself into the air. The dust struck Pit, shocking him and momentarily paralysing him. "Argh! Now she has a scyther rifle that can fire electricity ''and ''fire!" Pit protested. "And ice, and gravity. You know, everything that you can fit into a dust vial." Ruby politely added, swinging at Pit. Pit ducked the original attack, but Ruby swung around the opposite direction and fired again, bringing herself into Pit and blasting him into a rock. Ruby then swapped for ice dust, firing on Pit to freeze him in place before bringing herself down with all her weight. Just as she came down though, Pit summoned a Mega Laser, which blasted Ruby to a side. It also freed him from the ice and he was able to call on a Flame Card. The fire did its job and kept Ruby at arm's length for the time being. Pit split his bow and sliced at Ruby several times. He aimed for the head, wanting a killing blow as quickly as possible but as he went to deliver such an attack, Ruby used her semblance to charge into Pit, and then up a tree trunk. Pit was dumbfounded. "Where did she go?" His question was soon answered when Ruby fell from above and slashed Pit into a side. She landed and began firing more dust down at Pit, who took the brunt of the first few attacks but he raised his Guardian Orbitars to counter some of the later ones. He grabbed another throwing item, this time it was a Cyclone and alongside it, an X Bomb. The Cyclone whipped Ruby up, and the bomb was caught inside it. Ruby couldn't escape the damage but she was still in a position to fight. She fired a shot behind her, and used that momentum to overpower Pit's guard. Ruby then landed many slashes on Pit, and began dragging him uphill. Pit desperately tried to free himself, summoning Tiger Claws and raking Ruby's ankles. This tripped the huntress, but she still caught Pit with a focused shot from Crescent Rose. Ruby planted the weapon in the ground, firing at Pit as the angel struggled to run up the hill. "Are you seriously just going to hide and snipe?" Pit asked angrily. He then caught a fire dust round to the shoulder. "It's working, isn't it?" Ruby responded with a grin. Pit gritted his teeth. If she wanted a sniper duel, she could have one! Pit summoned the Scorpio Staff, and used his speed boost from the weapon to get into a decent sniping position. The two rushed in a circle, sniping with every step they took but Ruby was the first one to break off the exchange. She charged at Pit with her semblance, but the angel was ready for it. He fired his staff right into her face, injecting her with a lethal toxin at the same time. The poison niggled away at Ruby's aura, meaning she was very vulnerable to the next shot that Pit delivered. This shot drove Ruby spine first into a tree, and she dropped her weapon as the poison's effect got more deadly. Ruby struggled to her feet as Pit rushed her. He tripped her up and threw an Eggplant Bomb on the huntress. Trapped inside the humiliating prison, Ruby lifted herself to her feet, only to feel a sharp slice through her stomach, through the eggplant. Ruby's body collapsed in two separate directions, as Pit retracted his attacking arm. He then heard a loud yell and an explosion, Yang Xiao Long had arrived on the scene, just too late. As Yang rushed towards Pit, a nearby Beowulf tackled the fiery huntress into the plants and allowed Palutena to pull Pit out of the area. "What's done is done, Pit. You couldn't have known better." '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Pit!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Sword vs Scythe Category:Scythe vs Fist fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Bow vs Gun themed battle Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere Category:Fire Duel Category:Ice Duel Category:Lightning Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:"Fire VS Ice" themed DBXs Category:Fire vs Electricity themed DBXs Category:Electricity vs Ice themed DBXs Category:RWBY vs Kid Icarus themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Kid Icarus vs RWBY themed battles Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant